Week-end
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Derek Hale avait l'habitude, Stiles était un garçon étonnant, ce n'était pas nouveau, pourtant même après plus d'un an de relation avec lui, le jeune homme arrivait encore à le surprendre.


**bonsoir, c'est Kitsune**

 **un petit Os ce soir, un petit délire.**

 **Teen wolf ne m'appartient pas, les paroles de la chanson non plus.**

 **voilà, voilà bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek Hale avait l'habitude, Stiles était un garçon étonnant, ce n'était pas nouveau, pourtant même après plus d'un an de relation avec lui, le jeune homme arrivait encore à le surprendre.

* * *

Derek avait fait les courses du vendredi. Il sortit de sa Camaro devant son immeuble et monta les étages à pied. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son loft et huma. Une odeur de produits chimiques lui agressa le nez. À tous les coups, Stiles était là et avait touché aux produits d'entretiens planqués dans la salle de bains. Derek soupira, pourvu que l'hyperactif n'ait pas encore fait une bêtise.

Le loup-garou ouvrit la porte du loft et cligna des yeux en restant immobile. Stiles était au milieu de la grande pièce du loft, un foulard sur la tête, un tablier sur le corps et un balai dans les mains. Jusque là, rien de bien affolant. Mais… il chantait en dansant et en prenant son balai tantôt pour un micro, tantôt pour un partenaire de danse.

La chanson était entraînante, y avait rien à redire là-dessus et Stiles avait un déhanché absolument adorable, bien que unique en son genre. Non… c'était les paroles qui posaient problème à Derek. C'était clairement une chanson pour les ados de douze ans et son petit-ami en avait quand même bientôt dix-neuf. Derek attendit la fin de la chanson pour voir ce que Stiles allait faire et ce dernier se remit à chanter la même chanson. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il repassait la même en boucle ?

\- Y en a qui sont fous d'impatience  
D'autres disent, c'est sans importance  
Week-end idyllique  
Succès automatique  
Y a ceux qui draguent sur la plage  
D'autres s'éclatent au bricolage  
Moi, c'est la musique  
Quoi de plus fantastique  
Du Lundi au Vendredi,  
On attend qu'une chose  
C'est compter les jours  
Tous à tour de rôle  
3, 2, 1.

Il y avait vraiment un bon côté à ce délire de Stiles. Il bougeait ses fesses à merveille et Derek pouvait se délecter de cette vue bandante à souhait. Par contre, Stiles chantait très faux et trop fort. Le couplet était potable, ça s'était gâté pour le refrain.

\- Ca y est c'est le week-end  
Vive les super week-end  
C'est comme ça qu'on les aime  
Faire le plein d'énergie,  
C'est comme ça  
C'est le week-end  
On veut des happy-end  
Pour finir nos week-end  
On est prêt pour affronter  
La nouvelle semaine  
Et chanter ensemble sur ce thème, allez !  
Et chanter ensemble sur ce thème  
Encore.

Stiles était déchaîné avec son balai. À quel moment s'était-il dit qu'il devait nettoyer le loft avec de la musique ? L'idée était sûrement bonne, au départ, mais visiblement l'ado avait très vite décroché de son objectif premier. Derek posa ses courses doucement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Y a ceux qui hissent la grand' voile  
Pour dormir à la belle étoile  
Moi je reste au lit  
Au moins jusqu'à midi  
Sans oublier les maniaques de ménage  
Ou encore ceux qui déménagent  
Les plaisirs sont variés  
Pour ne pas s'ennuyer  
Du Lundi au Vendredi,  
On attend qu'une chose  
C'est compter les jours  
Tous à tour de rôle  
3, 2, 1.

Derek se mordit la lèvre et laissa glisser sa main entre ses jambes. Il caressa doucement sa virilité bandée tout en regardant toujours son petit ami tortiller ses fesses et son corps dans tous les sens. C'était vraiment un spectacle magnifique. Le loup ouvrit sa braguette et passa sa main dans son jean. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et retint un gémissement qui aurait pu faire arrêter Stiles de danser s'il l'avait entendu. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer et sortit son sexe dressé. Stiles se retourna en chantant au moment où Derek attrapait son érection dans sa main.

Le jeune Stilinski cligna des yeux et Derek s'immobilisa.

\- Euh…

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Stiles, tenta de se justifier le loup en se rhabillant à toute vitesse.

Il attrapa les courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Stiles ôta très vite le foulard de sa tête, le tablier et suivit Derek à la cuisine.

\- J'ai rêvé où tu étais en train de te masturber en me regardant danser ? demanda Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Je ne me masturbais pas, grogna Derek.

\- D'accord, mais c'est ce que tu allais faire. C'est ma danse qui t'a plu ?

\- Stiles, gronda Derek en grognant.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et commença à onduler des hanches dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Derek lutta pour ne pas se retourner, sachant très bien ce que Stiles essayait de faire. Il termina tant bien que mal de ranger les courses et finit par se retourner lentement. Il resta immobile à observer son amour en train de danser sensuellement devant lui et attendit que le jeune homme se décide à tenter quelque chose de pus. Stiles sembla comprendre le message et commença à ôter ses habits, lentement, très lentement, laissant le temps à Derek d'apprécier chaque partie de son corps dénudé.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda le jeune Stilinski.

\- Très, s'extasia Derek en ne lâchant pas son petit ami de regard.

* * *

Une fois que Stiles fut complètement nu, Derek s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa hanche en l'attirant contre lui.

\- J'aime quand tu me donnes chaud, dit le loup, la voix rauque et les yeux brillants.

Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour pour un baiser qui s'enflamma très vite. Stiles sentit son sexe durcir à mesure que Derek allumait un feu impressionnant au creux de ses reins.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla le plus jeune.

\- Je sais… mais, il me semble que tu n'as pas terminé ton nettoyage de début de week-end.

\- Oh, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire ça, pleurnicha Stiles en s'éloignant de son amour.

\- Je vais faire pire mon amour. Ton père arrive dans cinq minutes.

Et le loup planta là son cher amour. Il partit à l'étage avec le sourire. Stiles se tourna vers le salon et regarda les vitres à moitié nettoyées, le sol encore humide à certains endroits, le balai, la serpillière, les chiffons éparpillés partout et maugréa :

\- Saleté de petit ami poilu !

Il le savait pourtant que Derek lui avait demandé des centaines de fois de ne jamais commencé à nettoyer le loft.

* * *

 **et voilà...**

 **à une prochaine pour une OS à la con :-)**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
